Chrome
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: They both had something to do with her confusion.


**Song-The Immortal Memory, the Lost Memory**

**Singers – Len, Gakupo, Kiato**

**Beta-read by PearlLover2019, Who is super awesome!**

* * *

Mukuro had always been inside darkness. He had gone to the 6 gates of hell and back. He had always been alone, always felt alone, even with Chikusa and Ken, He was always alone.

He tried to remember when he wasn't alone.  
He tried to recall his memories until he remembered "her". It was like from a movie scene, but there was no color, it was all in sepia-like shades.

He had saved her. Yes he did, but not because he cared; no….he just needed a vessel.

"You and I are almost the same," he whispered softly to the young purple haired girl.

He extended his hand to her and she hesitantly grabs it. Her hand was warm and soft even though it was all an illusion. He could feel that she was a nice and soft girl.

"Kufufufu, from now on you will be mine, my dearest Chrome."

She started blushing as he kissed her hand softly.

"M-Mukuro-sama… I…I feel safer with you…"

_'How cute. Kufufufu, I already gained her trust.'  
_  
"I will always keep you safe, my cute Chrome. Don't worry, but there are some things I need you to do."

"Y-yes! I'll do anything." She looked up to him and gave him a shy smile.

Mukuro froze in place. He had never seen such a beautiful and innocent smile like that before. It was so… genuine. So pure. So different from him.

_'No I mustn't get too attached to her. She'll only be my vessel, and soon I will no longer need her.'_

Even though he used her and he abandoned her, she still smiles. The genuine smile which he cannot forget, which he'll never forget.

* * *

Hibari was on the rooftop lying down. He was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go by as memories filled his mind.

He remembered the first time he ever actually spoken to 'her'. He was taking a nap in Namimori Park but had awoken when he heard footsteps nearing him.

He jumped up from the ground. He silently took out his tonfa's and saw a trident being formed in the corner of his gray steel eyes. As he was ready to strike, he stopped and noticed it wasn't who he thought it was.

This person had the same hairstyle, but the hair was purple instead of blue. Also this person was the wrong gender.

This herbivore was a girl, a small, weak looking girl. He looked at her again and noticed her uniform. It was the Kokuyo uniform, no doubt, but was the female version. He finally remembered that she was that bastard's puppet.

_'Chrome Dokuro'._He put away his tonfa's and began accusing her.

"Herbivore, what are you doing on Namimori ground?" he hissed, stepping closer to her. He heard her whimper in fear and clutch onto her trident. Her face red as he drew closer to her. His lips curved into a smirk.

"I….I…-" Hibari gave her a long, cold stare.

"Talk now or I'll bite you to death." He growled.

"Y-yes… C-cloud person…" she stuttered. "I was just walking by b-but you startled me when you su-suddenly jumped up from the gr-ground…"

The skylark, on the other hand was not buying it. _'She must have been up to something, I'm sure.'  
_  
"I'm sorry i-if I woke you up… Ah!" She reached down into her bag which made Hibari raise his tonfa's.

"Ah, C-cloud p-person… I'm n-not going to do anything… funny…" she whispered, blushing like crazy.

She pulled out a bag of chips from her bag and walked over to Hibari, handing it over. Hibari snatched it out of her hand and examined it.

Chrome giggled as she saw him sniff and eye the bag as if it was a trap.  
"It's not poisoned, I p-promise… it's just… I want to apologize if I woke you up so p-please take it."

Hibari glared daggers at her and opened the bag.

Chrome smiled. Just smiled.  
And he just stared at her as her smile was somehow paralyzing him.

_'Such an innocent smile'_ He thought but mentally slapped himself.  
_'That smile might look innocent, but she is an illusionist. It's all fake.'_

He still thinks it's a lie. He thinks she is just a lie, a mere illusion. But whatever he did, doesn't matter how much he tried, he could not forget that smile. He sighed in annoyance, focusing on the clouds once again.

* * *

Mukuro doesn't want to admit it, but as he looks at her he feels himself turning weak.  
He loves the way she smiles at him. The way she looks at him and calls him 'Mukuro-sama'. He feels as if she wasn't there he would go crazy and would go back to the darkness. All alone.

"Mukuro-sama, I love this place."

"My sweet Chrome, you get nothing but the best. Kufufufu~"

He casted more illusions inside his little world, creating flowers blooming everywhere. He saw as her eye light up in joy. Yes, he would go crazy if she wasn't there.

* * *

Hibari had been observing Chrome while she walked around the walls of Namimori Middle. He was just making sure that she wouldn't disrupt the peace, he kept telling himself, watching her very step closely.

"C-cloud person… why are you always looking at me when I pass by?"

"Hn. I don't see the reason in telling you, herbivore."

"I-I see… W-well… I'm not going to disrupt the peace every time I pass by h-here…" Chrome looked at him with an innocent eye and gave a shy smile.

"Y-you must love this school so much to protect it like t-that… I… I admire and respect that, s-so I promise I will never do anything, okay?"

Should he believe her? Is she telling the truth or just saying lies?  
The look in her eyes looks like she is telling the truth but then again it might hide lies. He looks at her and just can't see a lie.

* * *

Mukuro had been in the dark water tank for so long. He hates how he feels time pass by slowly while he's trapped in it. He wishes for his freedom. He only feels free when he is with her. In that little illusion world he made so they can be together. He drifted away once again.

"Mukuro-sama?"

_'Ah that sweet voice, my dearest Nagi'_  
He walks to her and hugs her.

_'When I am with you time passes way too quickly'_

* * *

Hibari didn't know why he was here. Why he was running to a familiar scream. He heard her scream he knew it was her.

"Ah!" she gasped in pain as a thug caught her by the throat pulling her up.

_'I shouldn't care what happens to her but… damn it-!'_

Hibari pulled out his tonfa's, hitting the thug square in the jaw. Chrome was free and fell promptly on her butt. He saw her as she stood up looking at him with a wide surprised purple eye. She collected herself and bowed to him.

"T-thank you Cloud-"

"Herbivore. My name is not 'Cloud man', it's Hibari. And it wasn't my purpose to save you, I just hate undisciplined people" He began hitting the thug, who was groaning in pain.

"Oh" She said sadly and looked down.  
In the meantime, Hibari was confused.

_'Why am I even here? Why did I save her?'_

* * *

But he saw through Chromes mind.  
How Hibari had saved her from the thug.  
He felt jealousy come over him. He should have been the one to save her.

_'What's wrong with me? Why am I having these feelings for her? Why am I getting so protective over her? She's just…'_

He was thinking, lying on his grassy field. He felt her coming towards him and sat down next to him as that was her spot. He slowly got up to sit next to her.

"Mukur-"

He captured her lips. He himself was surprised by his actions but hid it well. He kissed her softly and tenderly. Then pulled back to see her red face that was filled with confusion and embarrassment.

"Kufufufu. Chrome, what soft lips you have there." He said playfully, which made her blush even deeper.

"I-…. Why did you… do that?"

"You are precious to me that's why my Nagi"

She just nodded and laid her head on his chest hugging him tightly.  
_  
'Is she precious to me? Kufufufu I am so confused.'_

* * *

He took her first kiss. Inside the world she felt most safe at.

* * *

He shouldn't care about her. He should not ever have any of those herbivores feelings. She was something that did not belong to him. She belonged to _**him**_: body, mind, and soul.

But deep inside him, he thought, maybe he could just steal her. Make her his and only his. Oh, speaking of the devil, there she was.

"Ah clou- I mean Hibari-san, Boss told me to come get you."  
He just looked at her as she stood in front of him.  
_'Now or never. Only Herbivores back down,'_He thought to himself.

"Hibar-"

He pulled up her chin, making her look up to him. He then kissed her roughly, biting her lips slightly. He pulled back and saw her face turning a deep scarlet. He smirked and let go of her chin.

"H-Hibari-san… w-why…" She whispered.

"Do I need a reason, herbivore?" He murmured and walked away.

_'Why did I do that? It was a sinful kiss, she doesn't belong to me…. yet.'  
_

* * *

He took her first kiss. In the world she felt most vulnerable in.

* * *

Mukuro was angry. He was lying down on his illusionary bed looking up into the sky and making it turn into a dark red color. He wanted to make it rain black, like how tears fall.

_'How dare that skylark even dare to touch what's mine!'_

"Mukuro-sama, are you alright?" He heard Chrome say worriedly.

"It's nothing," He said.

He rolled over, turning his back towards her. He then felt his bed move a little as she got on the bed to sit next to him. He felt her hand softly going on his hair to give a small pat.

He quickly turned around and caught her hand. He looked into her purple eye and smiled. He hugged her and felt her breathing on his neck.

"Kufufufu, you somehow know, don't you?" He stroked her silky purple hair and gave it a light peck.

"So there is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, my dear." He lifted her head. He looked at her and kissed her. This kiss was longer, more passionate and wanting, no, needing her. He licked her bottom lip making her open her mouth. His tongue began dancing with hers. She let out a moan which made him kiss her more.

_'I will get rid of his taste and imprint mine and mine only'_

* * *

Chrome was outside, walking in the rain, shivering slightly, unaware of a certain stare.

_'What is that Herbivore doing?'_

Hibari started following her, taking of his jacket and used it as an umbrella as he walked after her.

"Oi, Herbivore!" He raised his voice, causing Chrome to squeak in surprise. She stopped and turned around to see Hibari coming towards her.

"H-Hibari-san…" she shivered because of the cold water that hit her.

Hibari finally got close enough to her and placed his jacket over her shoulders. She blushed as his hands where around her, making sure the jacket will protect her little feminine body.

As he checked the jacket for its stability, he saw her flushed face. His hand went to the side of her face, touching the drenched purple hair. He didn't know why but he leaned in closer to her. Capturing her lips, he began leading her body to a nearby wall. He bit into her bottom lip. Hibari pushed her up against the wall as he fought with her tongue and heard Chrome moan into his hot mouth. He felt her body shiver and heat up.

* * *

Mukuro was worried when Chrome had stopped talking and blocked him from her mind. He didn't know why she was acting like this.

"Did I do something wrong…. or did something happen to her? Maybe… That skylark better have not done anything."

As he thought about the last time he saw her, her eyes held sadness and confusion.

* * *

Hibari had seen Chrome multiple times this week. And every single time, when she saw him, she fled.

_'Why would she run?...I have not done anything, I haven't even threatened her once since that incident… Maybe that Pineapple bastard had done something to her…' _He clenched his fist tightly, his face etched with a frown. "I will make him pay….Chrome."

* * *

Mukuro had enough. It felt like he was ill, poison destroying his soul.

He needed her. He needed to see, touch, and talk to Chrome. She was his antidote and he was dying! He needed her antidote, the things he called her lips.

* * *

Hibari was pissed.

Every time he got near her she would run away or just plain ignore him. She even hid her face from him too. He wanted to see her smile, her violet eye; he also really wanted to touch her. Touch, taste and kiss those lips.

* * *

Mukuro stopped caring. Not like he'd given up on his plan to talk. Quite the opposite actually, he would use all his illusions and break her barrier. He would demand Chrome to tell him why she was ignoring him. He needed her answer, and he needed it now.

**~~!~!~!~!~**

Hibari was looking everywhere to find her. He had even sent his discipline committee members to go and track her down. When he had his hands on her he will break all of her illusions down and make her talk.

* * *

Chrome was confused. Her feelings were all mixed up. She stopped talking and connecting with Mukuro because it hurt so much. His kisses. His words of comfort.

Chrome was also confused because of Hibari. She hid. She ran and avoided his looks. His eyes. His kisses of possession. It also deeply confused her.

Did she love both of them? No, she can't! She must choose… But who… who should she choose who should she give her love to ….who?

* * *

Chrome suddenly appeared once again to him.

Mukuro was shocked to see her back again. But then that feeling was replaced with anger. He wanted to yell at her, wanted to make her tell him why she left. As he was going to yell, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, her face stuffed into his nice, broad chest. He froze but then wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. He had missed this feeling so much. But he couldn't resist to speak up.

"Chrome?"

"Mu-Mukuro-sama… I.. I'm so confused.."

"Kufufu… about what, my dearest Nagi?"

"I…" she looked up, staring into his mismatched eyes. She stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. As she was going to pull away, Mukuro grabbed her and kissed her with all his might. He made everything around them disappear until the only thing left was a soft, white bed. Chrome gasped as he lifted her up and laid her on the thin sheets.

"M-Mukuro-sam-"

"Just Mukuro, Nagi,"

She nodded shyly and let him get on top of her. He looked down on her and smiled gently.

"I've missed you."

"I…-" Mukuro captured her lips once again and made the kiss last longer. He then guided her hands to his chest. She felt his heart beat. He let his hands go to her breast and gently gave a small squeeze causing a light moan to escape her lips.

He got bolder and let his hand wander all around her body. He felt how soft her skin was and cursed the fact he was still locked up in Vindicare. He promised himself to truly touch her body immediately when he escaped.

He chuckled and started tugging on her white dress, pulling it down slightly so her round breasts were out in the open. She gasped and tried hiding them but he wouldn't let her. He stopped her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're beautiful."

Chrome blushed and hugged him tightly. He felt her soft breasts pressing onto his chest. His body began to feel hot.  
He couldn't hold it no more, he wanted her. He began nipping her breast making her moan and protest a little.

"Don't worry, I said I'll always protect you and keep you safe."

"I…I know b-but"

He placed his right hand on her thigh stroking her soft skin.

"Kufufufu… ah, so shy"  
He went to her panties and teased her behind the thin fabric, making her whimper.

He let his fingers fondle her. He pulled down her panties, so he could let his long finger enter her. He was pumping them in and out of her. He felt how tight and wet she was around his finger. He saw her face as she came. He then took off his pants and towered over her.

_'You're mine'_

* * *

She was the one who made the first move. Both times.

* * *

"Kyo-san, a guest." Kusakabe stated, turning his head towards the committee leader.

"Hn. Let him in and leave." Hibari growled, not looking up from his paperwork. The 2nd in command noticed the annoyed aura around Hibari and did what he was told. The skylark heard heavy steps leave and small footsteps come in but didn't bother looking up.

"H-Hibari-san."

Hibari immediately looked up and saw Chrome standing in front of him. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Herbivore what –"

Chrome pulled his hand down, tiptoed and gently pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back, she observed his reaction.

"You ignore me. You run from me, but now your back and you kiss me." he stated without letting a single emotion slip.

"I…I'm s-sorry" she bowed and turned to leave, but Hibari grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the once empty couch.

"Sorry isn't enough for what you've done, herbivore. What are you gonna do, as compensation?" He went on top of her. As he did so, he smirked when he saw her blush.

"Now what should be your punishment for ignoring me?"

"H-Hibari-"

"Kyoya. Only when we are alone, understand?"

She nodded. "K-Kyoya."

He began kissing her roughly, biting her lower lip to make her open her mouth. He snuck in his tongue inside. While he was kissing her, his hands where on her skirt making it go down and slowly took her panties with it. He pulled from the kiss, seeing her expression was tense. He drew closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Chrome"

That was the first time he had actually called her by her name. She then started to relax as he said her name once more. He smirked and bit her neck making her groan in pleasure. He then raised her legs a little to remove her skirt and panties tossing them to the side. She moaned as she felt his hand loom over her entrance.

He wanted to make her his.

So he unzipped his pants. He positioned himself in front of her womanhood. He pushed inside her, feeling her wet walls tighten around his member. He saw tears run down her face for she must have felt pain. He whispered her name and felt her relax. Hibari started moving inside her. He felt pressure building up and as she climaxed, he only thought one thing.

_'You're mine'  
_

* * *

She felt dirty.

She felt as she had betrayed him. Both of them.

When she was with Mukuro she screamed out his name.

She felt his fingers giving her inhuman pleasure. She felt him pulling down her panties. She felt his long finger entering her. She felt him pumping them in her. She felt an exploding feeling coming from inside her. She then saw him take of his pants and enter her.

"Mukuro…. Ah…! Mmmmm… M-Mukuro…..!"

She blushed at the memory. But despite that, she felt beloved in his arms. He treated her gently. He showed her emotion and love. But he used her. She still remembers but that was in the past.

She can't help but think that it might be just a game for him.

When she was with Hibari she screamed in pain but soon in pleasure.

She heard a zip. She felt something entering her and stretching her. She felt pain. She was about to shed tears but calmed down when he whispered her name. She felt him move inside her. She felt herself burning.

"K-Kyoya mmmmm...Kyoya"

She felt her face heat up once again. He was ruthless but she felt that he tried his best not to hurt her that much. She felt safe in his arms. But he used to hate her or maybe he still does and is only using her.

She can't help think it all is some plan of his.

* * *

Who truly loves her?

* * *

He was set free. Tsuna had given him a chance to redeem himself. Mukuro made a pledge he would be on his best behavior.

"Kufufufu finally free!" He stretched out his arms, gazing up in the sky. A sudden memory of that time in his illusions filled his mind. He smiled wickedly.

"Now to look for my dearest Chrome."

* * *

Chrome was walking in the midst of the night. She texted Hibari telling him of a meeting they had in the morning that the Rain guardian had told her about. She yawned and stretched as she sent the message.

"Well better hurry home. Ken and Chikusa will be worried."

"You're not going anywhere, lady. Or shall I say, Chrome Dokuro?"

Chrome froze as she saw a dark figure in front of her.

"Wh-"

She felt a stinging pain in her head before everything went black.

* * *

Hibari was annoyed. He had a meeting with all those herbivores.  
He hated crowds. They knew. But Chrome had texted him to come. How she got his number he doesn't know but she will be punished. He smirked to himself of the thought.

* * *

Both Hibari and Mukuro were shocked when they heard that someone had kidnapped Chrome.

"Who has her!" Mukuro and Hibari yelled out in union. They both looked at each other in annoyance and hatred but didn't start a fight. They were both worried about Chrome. Even if they didn't show it (Hibari).  
"Now now just calm down and listen we have a plan," Yamamoto said, and while Tsuna explained the whole plan, both Hibari and Mukuro had something else in thought.  
_'I'll save her'_was on their mind.

* * *

As they made it to the lair were Chrome was being held at, Hibari and Mukuro ran in different directions, both searching for her. They killed anyone who was in their way.

"Chrome! Where are you?" They both yelled

* * *

As Chrome sat on the cold floor, she felt lonely and scared.  
_'What if they kill me?  
I never told Mukuro nor Kyoya how I felt about them.  
I need to choose who I love.  
I cannot love two men at the same time.'  
_

* * *

Her heart made its choice. If she made it out alive she would run to him and confess that she wanted him only. She would tell him she loved him even if it was embarrassing. She needed him.

She was brought back from her thoughts as she heard the door move. As the steel door opened she shielded her eyes as bright light came through. She heard footsteps coming closer to her. She put her arms down and gasped. He kneeled down in front of her. Tears were running down her face.

_'He… came for me…'_

She smiled through all her tears and wrapped her arms around his figure.

"I love you…"

* * *

**Review**


End file.
